One of the Cullens?
by HopefulRomantic123
Summary: The Cullens take in a seven year old foster child named Bella. They have to give her up because it isn't safe for her. When they meet again, Bella is no longer human. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This story is dedicated to my awesome cousin who gave me some really great ideas. Thanks cous'!**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

I was seven, and had been from to so many foster homes I couldn't keep track

of how many I had been to. None of the families had wanted to adopt me, but that's okay because I didn't

like them that much either. My parents had died when I was just a baby, so I honestly couldn't remember

them. Since I couldn't remember them, it didn't hurt as bad to know they weren't here. Though, I missed the

absence of parents. I hated going from family to family. I hated the time when the families would sit me down,

and tell me I was going to go live with another nice family that would love a whole bunch. The way they said it,

they might as well had said ' We don't want you, so we are going to get rid of you!' I knew that not all families would

be like that, but the ones that I had been to so far were like that.

At night when I would sleep, I would secretly dream about having a big, loving family.

In the family I would have lots of siblings that loved me very much. I would have a mom that would adore me.

My dad would be really nice. He would fix me up when I fell, which I did a lot. I would be a Daddy's girl,

though I would love the whole family the same. I knew that if I ever saw this family, I would know

immediately.

I was currently sitting in my social worker's office. My social worker was really nice.

Her name was Angie Villager. On her desk were a bunch of pictures of people that I assumed were her family.

She was talking softly on the phone right now. When she got off the phone, her kind face had a smile on it. "Bella, guess what!"

She said. "Uh, I don't know." I mumbled. " I found you a family, sweetie!" Why was she so excited? We go through

this every few months. Though, who knows, it might be 'the' family. I wouldn't get my hopes up. My chances of

finding just a good family were slim.

Angie had me grab my back pack that contained my few belongings. We walked quietly to her car.

I was starting to get nervous. You would think that after doing this so many times I would, but every time I went

to meet a new family I got really nervous. I also got hopeful, and I hated that. I always tried to squash my hope

of meeting my dream family before I got disappointed. The ride there was also quiet, except for the radio.

After about a half an hour, we got there. I grabbed my back pack, and got out. Angie came

around to my side, and grabbed my hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze. I squeezed her hand back,

and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself, grimly.

**Author's note: Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. Please review, and if you do constructive criticism**

**is nice. Don't try to spare my feelings, I want to know what you really think. I would like at least five reviews before**

**I update. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

**I was too excited to update so never mind about the five reviews, but I would like some.**

Standing outside a very pretty house, was the family.

My dream family. It was a large family; seven people. All with

beautiful smiles on there faces.

There was a blond man that I presumed was the father,

though he didn't look old enough to be the father of so many teenagers.

The only reason I tacked him as the father was because he looked the

oldest out of the four guys.

By his side was a very beautiful woman with caramel colored hair. I guessed that she was the mother. Not only because she seemed like the oldest of the three girls, but because her smile was very maternal.

By the people I guessed as the parents was another pretty girl.

She had a very petite frame, and black spiky hair. She was grinning from ear to ear, and jumping up and down so fast it looked like she was vibrating. She reminded me of a pixie.

Behind her, with his hand on her shoulder, was another guy.

He was quite the opposite of the girl. Tall. He was also lean. He was looking down at the girl with a small smile on his face.

On the other side of the parental figures, was another couple.

The girl in this couple was tall and blond. She was gorgeous. The type of girl that made you feel small and plain.

Standing behind her was a...Was he even a boy? Looked more like a grown up. He was so big. Way to big to be to the child of the parents. If he weren't grinning in a way that could be described as goofy, I would have been scared of him.

Off to the side of everybody, leaning against the house, was another guy. This one more boyish than the other three. He had bronze colored hair. He was simply beautiful.

I felt very inconsequential next to this beautiful family. Like a Plain Jane. Not like, I was.

Angie grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. The blond man that had a parental air about him stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Carlisle. You must be Isabella," He said kindly. "Bella," I corrected quietly. "Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you, Bella," He said sincerely. He pointed to the woman beside him, "This is my wife, Esme." She smiled at me. Then he pointed to the beautiful bronze haired boy, "My son, Edward." Edward smiled at me crookedly. Then he pointed to the really big guy, "My other son, Emmett." He also smiled, but it was so big it looked goofy. Then he pointed to the last boy who had blond hair, "My other son, Jasper," He smiled at me, and my nerves calmed down. He then pointed to the really pretty blond girl, "My daughter, Rosalie." She smiled sweetly at me. Then he pointed to the small girl who was bouncing up and down, "My other daughter, Alice." Alice ran forward and hugged me. "Bella, we're going to be great friends," She squealed. I grinned at her. I probably looked as goofy as big guy over there.

"Come on. Let's go inside," Carlisle said. The inside was very pretty. "Wow," I breathed. "I know,Squirt," Emmett said. How the heck did he hear that? I wondered. "Squirt?" I asked. "Your small so I'm going to call you Squirt,"He said. "Well, what can I call you?" I asked. "How about... Brother Bear?" I grinned. "I like it," I said.

The rest of the day consisted of showing me around the house, and getting to know each other. When they showed me my room I almost fainted it was so awesome. After that we sat in the living room playing a big game of twenty questions. I wouldn't ever want to leave this place. I already loved them all like I had lived with them for my whole life.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Review and tell me!! Please!! I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer, but I'm not for sure. The next chapter or two is going to be Bella bonding wit the Cullens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two days later.**

I woke up early, and got dressed. I walked down the stairs. I could already smell some bacon. In the kitchen, Esme was making breakfast while Carlisle watched her. He was the first to notice me. "Good morning, Bella! Are you hungry?" He asked me. I was about to say no, but my stomach growled. I nodded my head, and sat down at the table by him.

"Good morning, Bella! What would you like to eat? I have made some bacon and eggs, but if you don't want that I could get you some cereal," Esme said.

"Eggs and bacon are fine," I mumbled. I was still really sleepy. I didn't know how they managed to get up so early and be so cheerful. She handed me a plate with my breakfast on it and sat down across from me. I grabbed my fork and was about to eat some eggs when I noticed the weren't eating.

"Aren't you guys going to eat, too?" I asked. I hadn't seen any of them eat anything since I had arrived.

"No, sweetie. We've already ate," Esme said. It was so early, though. How could they have already eaten? Oh, well. While I ate, I thought.

I loved it here. The family was amazing. I loved the parents. I loved my brothers. I loved my sisters. You, know what the best part was? They seemed to like me, too. Maybe, when my social worker calls in a few weeks they won't want to send me back. I can only hope.

Thinking about the rest of the family reminded me, "Where are the others?" I asked. Where they still in bed? Usually, they got up before me.

"They went to the grocery store," Carlisle said, a bit to quickly. Why did they go to the grocery store this early? Was it even open?

Just then Alice burst through the door with the others trailing behind her. "Bella," Alice squealed. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug. Then Emmett came over and gave me a hug.

"Need... air... to... breathe," I gasped. He chuckled and let me go. The others smiled at me and said good morning. That's when I noticed they had no grocery bags. "Where are the grocery bags? Carlisle said that you guys went to the grocery store," I said.

"Uh, well, uh... I didn't really feel like going grocery shopping, so I just drove around for a while," Alice said while looking nervous.

"That's okay, Alice, but you'll need to go later," Esme said. I turned around, and finished my breakfast. I love this family a lot, but they could act weird, sometimes.

"Yo, squirt, want to play outside?" Emmett asked me. I nodded my head yes, and went to put my tennis shoes on. I walked outside where Emmett was waiting and the rest of the family filed out through the door, behind me.

I started walking up to Emmett, smiling innocently. "What do you want to play, Bells?" He asked, oblivious to what I was going to do. I heard Alice giggle. Then, I heard Edward chuckle. Did they know what I was about to do? I walked up close to Emmett and touched his arm.

I ran away and yelled over my shoulder, "Tag! Your It!"

"That's not fair," Emmet hollered and started chasing me. After a few minutes, I tripped. I scrambled to get up, but Emmett was advancing on me. His advance made me nervous and I tripped, again. Emmett was now right beside me. He knelt down and pinned my arms to the ground. He called for help, and Jasper and Edward came over. Then, they started tickling me.

"Please stop!" I squealed. They didn't even lighten up. I heard the rest of the family laughing behind them. "Help!" I called. Then I had an idea. I heard Alice stop laughing for a second and join back in. I saw Edward smirk.

I started pouting. " They love Emmett more than me. When he calls for help, people come. When I call for help, no one comes," I whined. I really hoped this worked. They stopped tickling me. So far, so good. They looked guilty.

"Bells, we were just-" I cut him of by jumping up and running away. When I was a few yards away, I fell over because I was laughing so hard. I held my sides because they were hurting because I was laughing so much. Emmett walked over and stood beside me, and looked down at me.

"Ha, ha! You fell for it! You should have seen your face! Ha,ha!" It was really hard to form coherent words when I was laughing so hard. Emmett joined in with my laughter. Then, the rest of the family came over and laughed with us. I finally stopped laughing and looked up at the sky, breathing deeply. As I was looking, Alice gasped. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when the sun came out.

I smiled up at the sky. Then saw something out of the corner of my eye.

I looked around and saw the rest of the family sparkling. I looked down at my own skin, and it looked normal. I looked back up at them and noticed that they were frozen. Frozen. Hmm. That reminds me of ice cream. I want some ice cream. "Can I have some ice cream?" I asked.

Everyone seemed shocked at my question. I wonder why. I mean, honestly, _they_ _are_ the ones _sparkling_. I hopped up. "Why do you guys look so shocked by my question. I mean, honestly, _you_ guys are the ones_ sparkling_. It looks really pretty, though. Can I have some ice cream, now?" I asked.

Emmett burst out laughing. I looked over at him. "Yeah, come on, Squirt, I'll get you some ice cream," he said and held out his sparkling hand for me to take. I grabbed it and we walked towards the house. "So, are you going to ask why we were sparkling?" Emmett asked me.

"Nope," I said, popping the _p._

"Well, why not?" He asked me.

"It's your secret. Not mine," I said in a '_duh_' voice. Emmett laughed.

"What if I wanted to tell you?" He asked.

"Then I'll listen," I said.

"Your one cool kid, Bells," Emmett said.

I grinned, "Thanks." We went into the kitchen. I sat down at the table while Emmett got me some ice cream. He handed me some ice cream, and I thanked him. I ate in silence trying to squish my growing curiousity about why they sparkled. It was their secret. Not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Right as I was about to get up and put my bowl in the sink, the rest of the family walked in. Alice was literally grinning from ear to ear. Emmett was, too. Rosalie and Esme looked nervous. Jasper and Carlisle kept there faces calm and impassive. They all took a seat at the table.

Carlisle cleared his throat, signaling the beginning of the conversation. "Bella, are you sure you don't have any questions?" Well, I didn't till he said that. How the heck did he hear that? They were across the yard when I said that to Emmett. When I voiced my thoughts, Carlisle cracked a smile.

"You caught that, did you?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Would you like to know what we are, Bella?" No, Bella. It's their secret. Not mine. I shouldn't be nosy, but I hadn't had enough time to squish that growing curiousity. I nodded my head. "Well," Carlisle started, but Emmett cut him of.

"Can we cut the cra-" With a stern look from Esme he changed his wording, "Niceties? It's making me nervous," Without waiting for an answer, he turned to me. "Bella, we're vampires," Emmett said. As I looked around the table, I saw that everyone was shocked. I guess it was because Emmett was very blunt about telling their secret.

Then, I started asking questions, and lots of them. "Where are your coffins? Can you really walk on the ceiling? Do you really drink blood? " This time even Emmett was shocked. They didn't answer my questions. I hopped out of my seat, walked around the table , and stopped at Carlisle. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" He blinked and looked over at me.

"Your not scared?" Carlisle asked, dumbfounded.

"Why would I be? You won't hurt me. I know that," I stated firmly.

"Of course we wouldn't hurt you, but how did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"Monsters don't even _try_ to be nice," I said.

"We _are _monsters," Edward interjected.

I turned to him and said, "Do you_ try_ to be good? Yes. Do you _want_ to hurt people? No. Are you monsters? No. I refuse to believe that," I said with conviction.

"Bella," This time it was Jasper, "How do you know we don't hurt people?"

"You would have hurt me and Angie as soon as we stepped out of the car the day I showed up here," I said.

"Okay," Carlisle said, "Bella, do you have any questions?"

"Will you go into shock again if I ask some more?" I asked. Emmett laughed.

"No, we won't," He said whilst smiling.

"Promise?" I had to be sure.

"Promise," He said.

The next few hours were spent with me asking questions and them answering them.

When I had finally asked all of my questions, I thanked them. "For what, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"For trusting me with your secret," I said, quietly. " I want to tell you guys a secret in return."

"What is it?" Alice asked, excited.

"I used to have these dreams. About finding a family. Not any family, though. I know that no one is perfect, but I knew this family would be as close to it as possible. I would have lots of siblings, I would be a daddy's girl. I, also, knew that I would know this family as soon as I saw them. When I got out of Angie's car, I saw them. You guys are that family," I smiled at them.

Rosalie was the first to react. She got up and hugged me. "Bella, that's so sweet."

Esme was next. She had a similar reaction to Rose. She came over and hugged me, and told me that she agreed with Rose.

Alice squealed and jumped up and down. Then, she came over and hugged me.

The guys all came over and hugged me, also.

"Bella, it's been a long day. Why don't you go to bed?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm fine," I said. Then, I yawned. Edward smirked. "Fine," I muttered and went upstairs to go to bed.

**Hello, my wonderful readers. Thank you for all the reviews! I would love to have some more of those. In this story Bella is supposed to be a daddy's girl, so next chapter I should have a father daughter moment.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have no valid excuses. I was just being lazy. Once again, I'm really sorry. Here goes nothing. I Hope you enjoy.**

I woke up late the next morning. I guess that learning that your family was a family of

vampires took a lot out of you. I rolled out of bed and looked around myself. There was some clothes

folded neatly on my bed. Alice. I had no doubts about that. I slipped out of my pajamas, and put on my

clothes. It was just a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

I opened the door, and Edward appeared. "May I take you downstairs? It would be

quicker that way," He offered. I nodded my head, and he pulled me up on to his back. I gasped, and then we were in the kitchen. I slid to the floor and fell on my butt with a thump. "Whoa," I muttered. All the paintings and pictures on the walls had been a mere blur.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward crouched down beside me.

I smiled at him, "Can we do it again?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Maybe, later," He said.

Esme, who had been cooking, said, "Bella, breakfast is ready." I hopped into one of the chairs that sat around the table. Esme handed me a plate of bacon and eggs and sat down beside me; Edward sat down on my other side. We ate in companionable silence. Correction: _ I_ ate in companionable silence.

"Good morning!" Carlisle came in. He kissed Esme and mine's cheek, and ruffled Edward's hair. Edward grunted, causing me to giggle.

"You think that's funny, do you?" Edward asked. Another giggle escaped. Edward took that as a confirmation, and he ruffled my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled. I stood up in my chair, put my hips, and looked down at him.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I imitated him. That caused Esme and Carlisle to laugh. Edward stuck his tongue out at me. He looked so childish. That made me laugh really hard, causing me to fall off my chair. Edward caught me, but I don't know what would have been better. The floor or his granite arms? Even though it hurt, I kept laughing. Edward, who was born way before I was even thought of, stuck his tongue out at me.

Emmett walked in. "What are you laughing at?" He asked. Since I still couldn't talk I pointed to Edward. "Oh. That explains it. He is a pretty funny looking guy." Edward stuck his tongue out at him. Just as I was about to stop laughing, they cause me to start another fit of giggles. I needed some oxygen. Breathe. In and out. In and out. door.

When I had finally calmed down , Carlisle offered to take me on a walk. I agreed, and he held out his hand. I took it and we walked to the front door. He grabbed my jacket and helped me into it. Once outside, we walked in a comfortable silence. I was admiring my surroundings. It was barely drizzling, and the brightly colored leaves of fall were riding on the wind. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, Bella? It's cloudy and drizzling the rain," He replied. I stopped, and he turned and looked down at me.

"You have to find the beauty in everything Carlisle. Everything, every place, and every situation. Because if you can't find the beauty or the bright side of everything, you won't have anything to dance in the rain and to stand tall in the storm for," I said.

"I have a feeling we aren't talking about the weather, anymore," He stated.

"No. Everyone has problems. Problems are rain or storms. If you can find the beauty or bright side in every situation, you can stand tall and dance," I said softly. I held out a hand and caught one of the swirling leaves. "It has a very pretty color,"I handed it to Carlisle. He examined it.

"Yes, yes it is. It's very pretty. Kind of like today is," He smiled at me. "Your very intelligent, Bella," He added.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Let's head back," He said.

"Can I ride on your back like I did with Edward this morning?" I asked.

"Yes," He helped me up, and we were on our way home. _Home. _

**I tried to do a Carlisle and Bella moment like I promised. I also tried a little of a Bella and Edward moment like a reviewer requested. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. If you liked it, I'm glad. Please review. I would love to know what you thought of it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters. I don't. Thanks for all of the reviews** **. I hope you like it.**

Carlisle and I walked into the house. Edward smiled, "That was very wise, Bella. It usually takes people a long time to realize some of the most important life lessons, and you have managed to do so in less a little over seven years."

"Did you ever doubt me?" I joked. He chuckled. "Never, Bella," He said.

"What did Bella say?" Alice asked leading the rest of the family into the living room.

As Edward and Carlisle recounted what I had said, I looked at the grand piano Edward sat at. It was beautiful. I wonder if the sound that comes out of it is as beautiful as it is itself.

"Bella, you have a way with words," Esme's words brought me back. I heard words of agreement.

"Bella, would you like to hear me play?" Edward must have saw my ogling of the piano.

"You play?"I asked. He nodded his head and patted the seat beside him. I walked over to him and sat. He turned and put his pale fingers to the keys. The sound was more beautiful than the piano itself.

"Wow," Was the only thing I could say. What an understatement. It was simply breathtaking.

"Did you like it?" Edward asked.

"I loved it," I replied.

"Good because its yours," Edward said.

"Really?" I was excited.

"I wrote it for you," Edward said.

I threw my arms around him. "Thank you," I said quietly. He gave me a squeeze.

"Your more than welcome," He said. I stood from the bench. I turned to face the family. Esme smiled at me. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. May I be excused to go to my room?" I asked.

"Of course, Dear. If you need anything, just say the word," She smiled.

I trudged up the stairs and into my room, locking the door. I wasn't tired. It was just suddenly I felt weak. I had went from foster home to foster home all my life, and had never gotten attached to a family. I had isolated myself. I hadn't let myself care about them. I knew that if I had been attached, leaving would have been many times harder than it was. Isolation. It had always been my answer to everything.

But ,now, I cared about a family. I cared about a family that I had dreamed of since I could remember.

I was vulnerable. I could be hurt. What if I had to say goodbye?

I heard a _click_, and turned around. Jasper stood in the doorway. "How did you get in? The door was locked," I asked. He held up a bobby pin. Should have known.

"Bella? I know that you aren't tired. Will you talk to me about what's bothering you?" He sounded concerned.

"The rest of the family can hear us," I said.

"They went hunting, and I won't tell them," He said. I sighed.

" I've always isolated myself; I never let myself more than necessary. If I did I could get hurt. I care to much about you guys. These last few days have been the best of my life. I've never been happier. I'm just scared you'll hurt me. I'm afraid that it will end because it's to good to be true," I whispered.

"Nothing is going to happen, Bella. We love you, and we won't let anyone hurt you. Your going to stay with us," He said.

I turned to look out the window. It was dark, already. The clouds were dark gray and menacing. Threatening to open up at any moment and rain on us. A storm was coming. It was going to rain harder than ever. That meant we had to work harder to stand tall. "A storm is coming, Jasper," I said.

"Yeah, look at those clouds. The rest of the family will be back soon because Rosalie won't want to mess up her hair," He chuckled.

"I didn't mean out there, Jasper. It's going to rain in here. On us," I said, "You have to stand tall."

**I love reviews. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Lol, just kidding, but they do make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters, not me.**

It had been two days since I had talked to Jasper. I didn't talk much. Everyone had noticed how I had been acting different, and they had put up with me. I loved them all, but something bad was going to happen. I didn't know how I knew; I just knew. It was kind of like Alice, but completely different at the same time. Alice could _see _what was going to happen. I just _knew _that something was going to happen. It wasn't a feeling, just something I knew.

I no longer thought something was going to happen because everything had been so perfect like from a dream, and that I didn't deserve it. I knew something was going to happen for reasons unknown to me. I still thought that I didn't deserve this wonderful family, but I didn't think that was the reason.

I wanted to just forget about what I _knew_, but it was a failed attempt. It was like a nagging sensation on the back of my mind. Every time a distraction came my way, there was another tug. _Something was going to happen_, it seemed to say. I wanted so badly to shake it, to push the feeling aside, but it never worked.

I was walking down the stairs wanting to play with Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Fifth to the last stair. Fourth to the last stair. I could see the family sitting around the living room. They were all lost in there own thoughts. Third to last stair. Second. First. I tripped before I made it to flat ground. I hit the small table that was by the stairs causing the vase that was on it to wobble and fall to the ground beside me. It shattered and one of the little shards hit my arm. I was too shocked to cry.

Then I saw the red liquid ooze out around the piece of broken glass. Blood. Blood made me faint. But worse than my reaction to blood, was vampire's reaction to blood. The stinging in my arm was nothing compared to the realization that this was the beginning of the storm that I had been dreading.

A bone chilling snarl ripped me from my thoughts. I turned my head around so fast I almost got whip-lash. It had been Jasper who had made the fierce sound, but all the others looked like they were barely containing themselves. Jasper got ready to lunge, but Emmett and Edward went to hold him back.

Carlisle, the only one who had stayed calm, ordered everyone outside. Before Jasper could be towed outside I caught his eyes. They seemed to have so many conflicting emotions; a very painful internal battle. He caught my eyes and stopped struggling. That seemed to shock the others. "Bella, it's the storm, isn't it? But how did you know?" He asked.

"It's only the beginning, Jasper. I don't know how I knew, though. After that it was like I was watching the events from the side like I wasn't a part of this chaos. Jasper was taken outside, and everyone, besides Carlisle, followed him.

Carlisle seemed to no noticed that I was only there in body and not mind, and he didn't ask about mine and Jasper's exchange while he took me to the kitchen to clean up the small cut that had caused such a mess to take place. After that he went to clean up the mess.

I exited the kitchen and made my way upstairs without a word. Carlisle didn't try to stop me. For that, I was glad. I was terrified. Not of Jasper or vampires, or even of the storm that had just begun, but of myself. How had I known? Would I always be cursed with the power to know something bad was going to happen, and not be able to prevent it because I didn't know what _it_ was?

**Thanks to all of the lovely reviewers. I would love some more of those.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns _Twilight_. I do not.**

**Seven years Later**

**(Bella is fourteen years old.)**

Every breath felt like knife to my lungs as I continued to run. My legs were aching of exhaustion. A sharp pain went through my sides with every step. None of these things slowed me down, though. I continued to run. It was at times like these I wanted to be a vampire. No, Bella. Thinking about vampires will cause you to think about the Cullens, and that will definitely cause you to slow down. Shaking off thoughts of the Cullens, I chanced a look over my shoulder. The men in navy blue uniforms continued to chase after me. They weren't even near as fast as me.

I turned the corner around a building and noticed an ally a few feet ahead. If I could get to it before they turned the corner, they wouldn't know where I had went, and they would continue forward. I looked back. They hadn't turned the corner yet. I turned into the ally. At the end of it I could see some woods. Perfect. I could hide there until nighttime. I walked a few feet into the woods. I sat at the bottom of a tree and tried to catch my breath.

As I waited for night to fall, I thought about what had happened over the past few days. I had ran away from the latest foster home I had been staying at because they were barely feeding me. I hadn't called Angie this time though. I was sick of moving from foster home to foster home, so I ran. Then this morning when I went into town to see if I could find any food, the police found me. I had ran away from them, and that's how I ended up here. A twig snapping brought me out of my thoughts.

I jumped up and whirled around. What I saw was something I hadn't saw in years. Except this time it was different. Red eyes. Not gold eyes. Red. I gasped. He lunged. I fell backwards anad then I felt him bite my wrist. I clenched my teeth. I wasn't going to scream. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction to know that I was in unbearable pain.

All of a suddden the monster was pulled off of me. I heard growling and someone spaeking quietly. Then strong cold arms picked me up. If the monster didn't kill me, and I was in undescribable pain, that could only mean one thing. I was going to be a vampire in three days.

The theee days passed slowly. I still refused to scream. I couldn't keep track of what day it was, but I knew I was thankful when the pain started to subside. It started to get dimmer and dimmer. I could feel my heartbeat fading with it. Soon it was gone. Both of them were.

I opened my eyes. I could see_ everything. _I sniffed. I could smell _everything._ I stood up from. The bed I was on. I looked around. There was a mirror in the room. I knew my appearrance had changed so I went over to it. I was so _fast_. And graceful. Definitely graceful. I looked in the mirror. I think I could stand next to Rosalie Hale, now, and still feel beautiful. My hair was shinier, and it fell in loose curls down to my lower back. I still had some childlike features. I was still quite small, and my new appearrance portrayed innocence. The only complaint I had about my appearrance were my eyes, but I knew the red would turn to gold , if I hunted animals. Which I would.

All of a sudden the door opened, and a vampire with gold eyes stepped in. He looked around the age of twenty-three. I figured this was the vampire that pulled the other one off of me. I turned around and held out my hand. "Hello, I'm Bella," I said. He looked a bit shocked, but shook my hand anyway.

"Matthew. It's nice to meet you, Bella," He said. I smiled at him. "I need to explain some things to you,"

"You can save your breath, Matthew. I know what I am," I said confidently.

"What you are? How did you know you were different?" He seemedt I really shocked and confused. I giggled.

"It's a long story, but I assure you I know all about what I am. I'm a vampire," I told him. He opened his mouth to speak, But I cut him off, " I even know about the Volturi."

Matthew couldn't decide what to say next, so he settled on "How?"

I told him all about the Cullens, then. "I'm sorry."

I gave him a small smile, "Don't be sorry. I consider myself quite lucky to have been with them for as short of time as I was."

We sat in a companionable silence. Suddenly, Matthew gasped. "Aren't you thirsty?" He asked.

"Not really," I said.

"Really? You should be. I want to take you hunting, anyway. Just to be safe," He said. I nodded my head. We ran out of the house and into the woods. We followed the scent of some elk. When I hesitated to kill them, he told me to just follow my instincts. It worked. On our way back to the house Ismelled something amazing.

I turned and followed the delectable aroma. Matthew followed me. When I got close enough to see what it was, I stopped short. It was a human. I held my breath, turned, and ran. I ran all the way back to the house.

"How did you do it?" Matthew asked, coming in behind me. He shut the door and sat beside me on the couch.

"I-I didn't want to hurt him," I whispered.

"You have impeccable control, Bella,"Matthew said.

* * *

Over the next few months I stayed with Matthew. My eyes are now gold. I had even better control. I can be around humans without a problem, now. Today I was going to break the news to Matthew. I was going to leave to find the Cullens, soon. I really need to see them. They gave me up so I could be safe. They wouldn't have to worry about that, now. Maybe, they missed me as much as I missed them.

Matthew walked in from his hunting trip. He grinned at me. "How was your day, Bella?"

"I want to find the Cullens," I slaaped a hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that.

Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I knew this was coming." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a shiny blue card and handed it to me. "There's you a credit card and tomorrow we'll get you a car and forge you a licsence."

"I couldn't possibly accept all of this, Matthew," I said.

"Bella, you can and you are. I have more money than I will ever need," He said firmly. I knew I had lost this battle.

* * *

I leaned against my new convertible BMW M3 in midnight blue. I looked up at Matthew. "Thank you. Thank you for everything," I said and, then, I hugged him.

"Come to visit me anytime you want to. I'll call you on that new cell phone of yours to tell you when and where I move," Matthew said. I nodded, and hopped into my new car. Before I started my search for the Cullens, though, I wanted to visit the old house.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was just reading through this story and realized that there are quite a few mistakes. I saw a really crazy one. Bella was concentrating on breathing and then it randomly said **_**door. **_**I was very confused as to why that was there. I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Oh, and remember that Stephenie Meyer owns **_** Twilight, **_**I don't.**

As I left Matthew behind I started to think of the last time I saw the Cullens.

**Flashback:(This takes place the night Jasper almost attacked her.)**

Since I was only seven, this was the latest I had ever stayed up. The clock on my night stand said that it was two in the morning. If it hadn't been in such awful circumstances, I might have been happy that I had stayed up this late. It was my thoughts that had kept me up. I kept wondering if I was always going to know when something bad was going to happen, or if it was a one time thing. I hoped it was a one time thing. It was horrible knowing something bad was about to happen and not be able to prevent it.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed, and my feet brushed the white carpet. I was tired of laying on my bed and wallowing in my miserable thoughts. I wanted my brother, Emmett. I knew that he would cheer me up. I went to the door of my second story room and walked out. At the top of the stairs, I could hear voices. I paused. " We're going to have to give her up." My breath caught. No. I didn't want to leave.

Since they were so deep in conversation, and hadn't noticed my presence, I decided to make it known. I started walking down the stairs, and everybody looked up. I ignored them, and walked to the side table with the drawer. I knew that that was where they kept their cell phones. As I pulled one out and started dialing the number I had memorized so long ago, Esme asked me what I was doing. I looked up ,and with a smile, said, "Angie always said that I could call her anytime of day if I needed her."

"Did you hear our conversation, Bella?" Edward asked. I only nodded.

"Hello?" Angie's voice, thick with sleep, sounded through the phone.

"Hi. Angie? It's me. Bella," I said.

"Oh. There must be a good reason for you calling me this late, Bella," She said, very obviously prompting me.

"Yeah. Um... I need you to pick me up in the morning , Angie," Oh, how it killed me to say that.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really thought that family would adopt you. They seemed so kind. But,

yes, I will be there about nine tomorrow morning," She said. With that I said goodbye. I put the phone back in its respective place. I turned back around and faced the family. They all looked so pained. Jasper looked pained _and_ guilty.

I sighed and walked over to Jasper. I grabbed his hand, but he wouldn't look up at me. I squatted down so he would have to look at me. He looked away, though. I squeezed his hand. He hesitated, then looked at me. " It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." I said it with as much conviction as I could muster. I stood without waiting for a reply, and fled upstairs to pack my bag.

I packed all of my stuff into my suitcase except for a clean outfit that I could change into in the morning. Then I crawled under the covers of the bed for the last time.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After I got out of bed, I changed and put the dirty pair of clothes in my suitcase. Then, I made my bed. I made sure the room was completely clean, and I walked out of it, lugging my suitcase with me. With one last glance of the room that was no longer mine, I shut the door. I walked down the stairs hearing the thump of my suitcase hitting the next step as I pulled it down the stairs behind me.

The family. No. The Cullens were sitting in the living room when I finally made it down the steps. If I was not mistaking, they were sitting in the same spots they had been last night. I drug the suitcase across the carpet of the living room, and when I looked back there were two lines where the wheels of my suitcase had rolled across the floor.

I rolled the suitcase all the way to the edge of the porch. I lowered the handle, and laid the suitcase down on its back. I sat on it, pulling my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and resting my head on my knees. I sat like that until I saw Angie's car come down the Cullen's drive.

I stood and walked to where she had stopped the car. She popped the trunk, and I walked around to the back of the car and lifted the suitcase into the back of it. I shut it and looked back up at the house.

I saw that the Cullens had gathered on the front porch. With a sad smile, I waved. I got into the back of Angie's car. As we drove away, I only looked back once, and saw them standing in the same spots.

I would always remember the Cullens, but I wouldn't remember them the way I just saw them though. They had looked so sad. No, I would remember them happy. Happy...like the first time I saw them. All smiles. And you can't forget Alice's bouncing. That thought made me smile through my tears.

**End flashback.**

I knew the Cullens wouldn't be in Forks because they couldn't possibly stay in one place for so long without humans getting suspicious , but I wanted to visit the old house.

**If anyone is confused, please ask me about it in a review because I accidently posteed the chapter before this one too soon. It was supposed to go after this one, but I messed up so I had to make this one into a flashback. A reviewer gave me that idea. Thanks 00MaryAliceBrandon00 ! Speaking of reviews... Can I have some more of those, please? Reviews might make me updatge quicker....**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lots of people asked how old Bella is . Bella was changed when she was fourteen, and she was only changed a few months ago. Thanks for the reviews!**

I stepped out of my car, and looked down at my beat up, high top converse. They were black, and went well with my black basketball shorts. For a shirt I had layered two, white, tank tops. I squeezed my eyes tight shut, and took a deep, unneeded, breath. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. In front of me was the only place that had ever come close to be being home to me. Though, it hadn't been the house, but the people in it, I still loved this house. The plush carpet under my toes, and, of course, I remembered getting lost in it, also.

After a while of thinking of all the good times in that house, I looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about to storm. I used to be able to tell you what I thought made that sky beautiful. But that was when I was young , when I had the hope of finding a family, and when I found that family I would stay with them forever, now, I was a hopeless girl. A girl who, in my opinion, had seen to much of life for her fourteen years of age. I was still fourteen. My fifteenth birthday was not for a few months, but it didn't matter anyway. I was forever frozen at fourteen.

I squinted at the sky, knowing it wouldn't help, trying to see something that I thought was beautiful. Something that would make this day slightly better. When I looked the only thing I noticed was how the darkened sky and gray clouds blended together in an unpleasant way. I sighed and ran a pale hand through my long hair.

I was trying to decide whether or not I should go into the house or not, when it started thundering. It didn't sound like thunder, though. To a human it might, but to a vampire it sounded completely different. It almost reminded me of two vampires collided. I remembered when Matthew and I had wrestled. We were just goofing off, but if we accidentally collided too hard, it would make a sound similar to the one I was hearing, right now.

After a moment's hesitation, I followed the sound. I ran through the woods, a bit slow or a vampire because I was nervous of what I might find. I continued on, trying to push away my anxiety. I ran until I saw a clearing up ahead. I stopped.

There were seven vampires in the clearing. Seven all too familiar vampires were in that clearing. The Cullens were all so caught up in the game, they didn't notice me. Well, not until I decided to walk into the clearing, that is. As soon as I picked up my foot to take another step, Alice gasped and whirled around. Edward soon mimicked her actions. The Cullens looked slightly confused, but looked to where Alice and Edward were staring, anyways. Where they were staring, just happened to be into the woods where I was standing. I guess that wasn't surprising, I mean, if I can see them, they should be able to see me. I took that as my cue to continue into the clearing.

I stopped a few feet into the clearing. Emmett, who was standing just a few feet away from me, dropped the ball, which just happened to be in his possession, at the time. The ball hit the ground and rolled all the way to my feet. I bent and picked it up. I looked at it for a moment, then, I tossed it up in the air and caught it with the same hand. "Can I join the game?" I asked.

I looked up at the faces of all the Cullens. As I looked at each, in turn, I saw that they looked completely baffled. Even Alice, the psychic, looked like she had no idea as to how I got here, or got to my current form.

Jasper, always calm, cool, and collected, glanced at Carlisle, and said, "Sure. You can join Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett's team." As he said their names he pointed each one out. It was like they recognized me, but thought that they were all seeing things and decided to act like they didn't know me; that way, if I didn't turn out to be the person they thought I was, they wouldn't look stupid.

The game began we were batting first. Emmett was first up to the plate. He hit it way out, and it went far. Way farther than the boundaries of the clearing. I thought it was an automatic home run, but Edward surprised me. He retrieved it, and, then, collided with Emmett, causing a sound like thunder.

Carlisle said I could go next. I stepped up to home plate. Jasper, the pitcher, said, "So, what's your name?"

I smiled at him. "Bella," I said, and positioned myself to show him that I was ready for him to pitch the ball. But he didn't pitch it, he just stood there. I sighed and straightened up. As I looked around I noted that all the Cullen's faces were disbelieving. "Do you have a problem with the name Bella?" I asked.

Ignoring my question, Carlisle asked, " How long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh, about four months," I said. The Cullens had now come in from their various spots on the field, and had gathered around, listening to our conversation.

"You have a lot of control for a newborn," He mused. I only nodded my head. "How old are you, then?" He continued to probe.

"Fourteen," I said. I wondered when they were going to drop the pretenses and realize that I was the seven year old they had fostered so many years ago.

"No wonder your she's as small as Alice," Emmett muttered. Alice smacked him on the back of the head. He glared at her. He turned to look at me. He tilted his head to the side, and examined me, closely. "Squirt," He said, simply. My nickname. It had been a really long time since I had heard that name.

I grinned at him, "I always knew you had some brains in you somewhere, Brother Bear." That's all it took for me to be squished in a hug. Emmett had ran forward and wrapped his muscular arms around me in a tight hug.

It took the others a little while longer to react because of their shock, but soon Alice was squealing into my ear with her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. She talked of how we were going to have so much fun shopping. I groaned, internally. Jasper came forward next, "I am so sorry, Bella. I feel so guilty. I never meant to-" But my glare had silenced him.

"I haven't seen you in seven years, and the first thing you say to me is that you're sorry. No _' I've missed you, Bella', _or, _'It's nice to have you back, little sis'?_ Thanks that means a lot to me," I said the last part sarcastically.

He looked at me for a moment, and, then, said, " I have really missed, little sis'."

I hugged him, and murmured, "By the way, if it will give you any peace, the past is forgotten."

I hugged Esme next. Her hug rivaled Emmett's tight grip. "I have missed you so much, Bella," She had said. I guess that explained the fierce hug.

Carlisle hugged me next, "It is good to have the family back together."

Rosalie pulled me into a hug next."It looks as if I am going to have competition in the beauty department, Bella," She smiled.

"I seriously doubt that, Rose," She just rolled her eyes and shook her head at my last comment.

Edward was last to hug me. No words were spoken. The hug had said it all. I had missed him, like I had the others, and he had missed me. But there was something slightly different in our hug than my hug with the others. It was like a slight flow of electricity where our skin had touched. Maybe, it was that, or I was imagining things.

**Please review. Everyone loves review, and it usually makes me update faster. Also, thanks for the reviews I have already received. Love you, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie eyer does.**

I pulled back from my hug with Edward. In turn, I looked at the faces of my family. Each on had a smile on there face; not a fake or forced smile, a real smile. Their eyes were sparkling with a happiness that only came when you felt completely whole. I would know from experience. With a small smile playing on my lips, I looked up at the sky.

This time, instead of seeing a mush of different shades of gray, I saw how the darker colors made the lighter greens of the trees' leaves stand out. My smile grew. "What are you smiling at?" The voice belonged to Jasper; I knew that without looking away from the sky. His voice was quiet, but curious.

"I'll tell you another time." Taking my eyes away from the sky, I looked around the clearing. The ball had been left on the pitcher's mound. The battered bat, dented from the aggressive way vampires played baseball, lay where where home plate was. Both were completely forgotten.

"Who's up for a real baseball game?" I hope I wasn't on Emmett's team because I wanted to beat his butt.

"But, Bella, we want to know what you have been up to the last seven years!" Alice's voice took on a whiny tone.

I pursed my lips. "How about this. Whoever makes a home run gets to ask me a question. Whatever they want to ask. When I make a home run, I get to ask you guys a question. Also, when I tag someone out I get to ask a question because if if not I'll only be able to ask questions every once in a while. Fair enough?" I thought it was a good idea.

After a second of thought, she agreed.

"I want to be on the opposite team as Emmett because I feel like beating his butt!" I exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, but Emmett's booming laugh was louder than the other's more quiet laughs. "Good luck with _that_, Squirt," He said sarcastically.

My mouth twisted up into smirk. "You have just presented me with the perfect challenge, Em. Okay, so who's going to be on who's team?"

"Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and I. Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, and you," Alice said, confidently. I nodded my head. That was fair enough.

Emmett's team went first. Alice batted, but Edward tagged her with the ball. Emmett went then, and I made sure to catch the ball. I decided to let him think he won by letting him get to third base while I only ran, slowly. Then, I sped up to my full potential and caught him a few feet from home plate. I laughed really hard at his aggravated expression.

"I get to ask the first question. How come you guys are back in Forks? Don't the humans remember you?" This had been bugging me since I had gotten over the initial shock of seeing them.

Carlisle answered, " No humans had known that we were her. Only you and Angie. We had only stayed that summer here with you. We left the day after you left ."

I nodded my head in response. The game continued. Jasper went next. He hit it, and it went past the clearing, into the woods. Rosalie went after it, but she was to late. Jasper made it to home plate.

He turned to me with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I really want to know who changed you, but how about we start at the beginning? What happened after Angie picked you up?"

"Nothing really. I went to a bunch of different foster homes until I was fourteen." Jasper's brow pulled together, and his lips pursed. "What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. "Jasper," I warned.

"It's just that. . . I wish. . . I wish you you had a better childhood than you've had. You deserve a lot more than you've been given."

I closed my eyes. How was I suppose to respond to that. It was sweet in a really weird way. It made me love my brother, Jasper, more. I opened my eyes. Emmett was nodding his head. Esme looked ready to cry. Calisle looked upset. Edward's brow was creased. Rosalie looked a little angry. Angry because of the type of childhood I had had? Alice, bless her heart, was trying to force a small smile on her face. She was trying to comfort me because she knew that being in the spotlight made me uncomfortable and especially uncomfortable because of the topic that we had chosen.

I looked at Jasper long and hard before I walked up to him. I took one of his hands and squeezed it, but I didn't let go of it. "I've thought about my life. . . My life in foster care. I realized that it has made me stop and think about all the things I do have. I had always had Angie. Then, I met you guys, and I knew I was the luckiest person on the planet. Even after we separated, I had your memories. I knew that I had been lucky to have known you as long as I did. After all I've been through, I have learned to appreciate everything in life."

Jasper looked up at me, then. He opened his mouth and closed it. He did that for a few times. He didn't know how to respond. He settled on a hug. I was the first to pull back.

"I think I'm ready to go home." The game was forgotten, and they took me home. We all gathered into the living room. I curled into my dad's side. His arm was slung around my shoulders. Esme sat on his other side. One of my hands were clasped with hers, and they rested in Carlisle's lap. Alice sat on my other side, and my other hand was in hers. Jasper sat on the arm of the couch by Alice and smiled down at me. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the couch opposite of ours, and they both grinned at me. Edward sat down in the floor leaning against the arm of their couch.

At first, we sat in companionable silence, enjoying being in each other's presence. Enjoying being together again. Alice finally asked what happened when I turned fourteen. I told them about running away, and some newborn finding me. Then, I told them all about Matthew, and my time with him. They said they would have to thank him for saving me and staying with me.

**A/n: I'm not really not liking this story that much, but I'll try to finish it for you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

ONE MONTH LATER

My time with the Cullens had flown by. It was still summer, though you couldn't really tell with all the overcast days, and we didn't have to go back to school for another two months.

I was. . . I was. . . _happy._ Yeah, I had been happy with the Cullens before, and I had known that I was lucky to have them. But, now, knowing what it's like to lose them, I couldn't explain how happy I was to be apart of a family. To actually have a place to belong. I was Esme and Carlisle's daughter. I was Rosalie and Alice's sister to dress up, which, unfortunately, they really liked to do. I was Emmett and Jasper's sister to tease and mess around with. I was Edward's. . .

What was I to Edward? I used to think of him as an older brother. Now, things were different. He almost seemed as if he was avoiding me, and when he was in the same room as me, I would catch him staring at me sometimes. But, to catch him staring, I would have to be looking. Why was I looking at Edward and noticing things about him ? I didn't do that with the rest of the family.

To add more to the mystery, Alice was acting weird. When it was one of the rare days that Edward was actually around me, she had a smile on her face. The smile was secretive, but smug. When she had that look on her face, Edward would always glare at her. I guess, he didn't like what she was thinking when she wore that smile.

I'm glad that he can't read my mind. I like to have my privacy. Sometimes, I felt bad for the others, who had no privacy from him. Other times, I felt bad for Edward who had to hear their thoughts. To know what everyone thought. . . I don't think that I would like that. No mystery to life.

Right now, though, I wouldn't mind being a mind reader because the current mystery is slowly driving me insane. I couldn't live with secretive smiles and hateful glares much longer. I trudged up two flights of stairs and onto the third floor. I knocked on the door that I was slightly afraid to enter.

"Come in," Edward replied, quietly. I opened the door and stepped in. Edward was sprawled out onto his black couch. He looked up at me and smiled, but, to me, it looked forced. I smiled back, shut the door behind me, and walked over to the couch. Edward started to sit up, but I just waved him back down. There was a small space at the bottom of the couch because one of his legs was thrown over the side of the couch, resting on the floor, while the other one, the one on the backside of the couch, was bent. I sat down and folded my legs underneath me.

Edward looked at me, expectantly, but I stayed quiet. I saw the stereo remote beside him and picked it up. I looked back at him, and he nodded his head, telling me that it was okay to turn it on. I did, and classical music flowed through the air. I relaxed some and a small smile played at my lips.

I stayed quiet for a while. I enjoyed being with Edward, even when we weren't talking. It felt natural here with him. It was sad that he avoided me because I would like to spend more time with him. There was no forced small talk or awkward silences. It was a comfortable silence.

Edward cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I asked, innocently. I was acting like I hadn't come to his room, made myself comfortable, and not said a word to him. I guess, considering his reaction, he didn't like spending time with me like I did him.

"Did you need something?"

"Not. . . exactly," I said. He looked at me confusion pulling his brow together and the corners of his mouth down.

"Then why are you here? In my room?" He asked. I untucked my legs from underneath me and pulled them up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and rested my chin on my knees.

"I. . . like spending time with you. . . But you seem to be avoiding me, lately." I didn't look up to see his face.

**Okay, so it's your choice. You can have the real romance start here, or you can have Edward say something rude because he doesn't think its right to have a fourteen year old girl getting attached to him for reasons you'll find out if you choose the story to go that way. Review and tell me, please.**

**P.S. I have started a new story you might like. I really would love for you guys to read it. **


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's hand reached up and brushed the length of my jaw. I leaned into the touch, and he left his hand there, caressing my cheek.

"I like spending time with you, too. More than I should. But you're so young, Bella."

I closed my eyes. "Does it even matter? I'm stuck at this age forever."

"Your body won't mature, but your mind can."

"I'm not your average fourteen year old, Edward. I've been through more than a kid my age usually would. Give me some credit."

"I know. I _know_. And I _do _give you credit, Bella."

"Then don't say I'm too young. . . I want to be with you." My voice became a whisper at the end.

Edward's face became pained. His mouth pressed into a line, and his eyes closed. "I don't want to tie you down. Not when your eternity is just beginning."

"Edward we could just give us a try. If someday I decide I don't want it, I can back out. Though, I doubt that will happen." I tried to force a weak grin.

Edward leaned in and his forehead pressed against mine. His once closed eyes opened and looked into mine with intensity. "Is this what you want? What you really want, Bella?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward stood up suddenly and held out his hand. I looked at him questionably. " We have to go talk to the others. They heard, but we need to talk to them. They're not all. . . _Supportive_."

I took his hand and squeezed it a bit harder than necessary. I was afraid of their reactions. Edward smiled down at me reassuringly. I tried to push away my feeling of dread by basking in the feeling of Edward's hand around mine. Despite that we were both unnaturally cold, he felt warm to me. It was like a flow of electricity. It didn't hurt. It had my hand tingling in a nice way.

Try as I may, the dread came back. I remembered feeling like this once before. It was before the accident with Jasper. Oh, no. Nothing good was going to come out of this. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as we made our way down the stairs and into the spacious living room.

I had been prepared for people to disapprove, but I wasn't prepared with what I saw.

Emmett was standing in the middle of the living room, and for the first time ever, I was scares of him. His fists were clenched, and his muscles were bulging. His face had murder written all over it. If he was human, his face would have been bright red.

Rosalie was glaring daggers at Edward. If looks could kill, he would be dead.

Jasper's jaw was clenched, but he didn't look as made as Emmett. He looked more disapproving than anything.

Carlisle looked disapproving. His lips were turned down into a frown. He kept his eyes downcast.

Across the room, Esme looked hopeful. She had a small smile on her face.

At Esme's side was Alice. Alice looked happy. She was grinning from ear to ear and bouncing up and down.

Emmett was the first to move. He stalked towards us and stopped once he was in Edward's face. "What are you _thinking_?! She's only fourteen!" He yelled. As he was yelling, he raised a hand and pointed it towards me. His hand was right in my face. I took a step back, eyes wide.

I wanted to say something, but I was too shocked to open my mouth. I guess Edward had seen Emmett like this before because he had no trouble responding. "It's her choice, and, as you can see, she chose."

"Edward. . ." Jasper had stepped forward. "Emmett's right. She's fourteen. Don't you think you should give her more time?"

"Jazz- " I started, but was cut off by Rosalie.

"I agree with them. She's too young. End of story," She said in a hard tone.

"Rose-" I started, but, once again, was cut off. This time by Alice.

"She can talk for herself!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice - " Cut off again! Why won't anyone pay me any attention?

It turned into an all out, verbal fight, after that. Rose and Alice were yelling at each other. Emmett and Jasper had ganged up on Edward. Carlisle was trying to restore order. Esme and I looked on with wide eyes. I hated watching my family fight.

"Be quiet!" Edward bellowed. Everyone became quiet, as his voice had been louder than anyone else's. "Fine! Fine. Just _fine_! I'll leave, if this is what it's going to do to the family. Maybe, I'll be back in a few years when you deem her old enough to make her own decisions!" With that, he turned around and flew out the door.

It took me a few moments before I realized what had happened. I ran as fast as I could out the door. I saw Edward getting into to his silver Volvo. I ran to him. "Edward! Edward, don't do this! Don't do it," I pleaded.

He turned and looked at me for a moment. "I might be back, Bella, but for now I need to leave. It would be a lot easier on all of us. A few years – you'll be older. Maybe, they would approve, then."

"But, I'm _not_ getting any older!" I protested.

"Maybe, not physically. Bella, your mind _is going to mature_, whether you think your as grown up as your going to get or not."

I was about to disagree, but he pulled me in for a hug, right then. I relished in his touch. His touch _was_ different from everyone else's in the family. I had been right that first day back. It was like an undercurrent of electricity flowing through us. All to soon, he pulled away. "Goodbye, Bella. Make sure to beat Emmet at video games for me." He got in his car, and I watched as he drove away. Down the long driveway and out of sight. I waited there as his Volvo slowly became quieter as he drove down the highway. Soon enough, I couldn't hear it at all.

Edward was gone. I didn't know when I would see him again, if ever. He was gone. I stood out there looking down the driveway until it started to rain. I didn't go in by myself. Jasper came outside, picked me up, and took me inside.

He sat me down in the living room. I looked around at all of their carefully composed faces. "Are you happy?"

**Some people wanted romance, and some said they wanted drama. Some said Bella was to young. I tried to please everybody here, even if the romance was minimal, but, hey, the reviewers were right. Bella is a bit young, so I had to do something. Review please. Tell me whether you liked it or not. Please!!!! I love reviews. = ) .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga. I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own.**

Irrational. Unreasonable. Absurd. Over dramatic. Heck, I might even be insane. There for maybe – maybe, five minutes, tops, I had, had a chance to be with him. Now. . . Now that that chance was gone, I was mourning. I shouldn't have been. A couple days for being upset, a few more days to be angry. Not weeks to mourn the loss of something I had known for such a short time. Yeah, I had known Edward for a long time, but I had not even known the idea of being _with_ him for a day.

The family had mourned the loss of their son and brother for a week. Then, they realized that they would see him again. It might not be for a while, but they would see him again. Alice was pretty sure.

I was just beginning to realize how – how nonsensical I was being. I needed to get out of my room. The room I had exiled myself to for a month, now. I was starting to get irritated with myself. I needed a distraction. A distraction from the looks my family would give me, when I came out of my room – okay, so, I have only been out of my room twice – to hunt. A distraction from the face that haunted my mind. The flawless, handsome, face. A much needed distraction.

I needed out. Out of this house. This house where everyone had already found their match. Their other half. Their soul mate. Alice and Jasper weren't as physical as Rosalie and Emmett, but every glance in the others direction was filled with love. Carlisle and Esme were like everyone's dream parents. They loved each other – it was obvious. But they never made you feel nauseous – well, if you were human – by being all lovey dovey in front of you.

Out it was. I grabbed a duffel bag and shoved some clothes into it – jeans, T-shirts, and converse. Alice came in as I was zipping the bag up. She leaned on the door frame as I threw the bag's strap over my shoulder.

"You shouldn't do this. It's going to tear all of us apart with two family members gone."

"Don't worry, Al. I'll be back soon."

"Edward said the same thing, and it's been a month since he left."

"Neither of us classified how soon, _soon _was." Alice shot me a look. "I just – I just. . . I need some time." With that I walked past her down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the living room where the others sat. Their eyes followed my every move, cautiously.

Carlisle stood. "Bella don't leave us, again."

"Again? You have _got _to be kidding me. Yes, I left before, but how long was it before you were going to send me away, anyway? That's the whole reason I left!" With every word my voice rose a notch, until I was yelling. I had _never_ yelled at Carlisle. I had always had too much respect for the man – vampire – that stood in front of me. I ran out of the house, horrified at myself for doing such a thing. Footsteps followed me, but I ignored them as I hopped into my BMW. I drove down the driveway, their shouts following me.

"Don't go!"

"Don't do this!"

"Please!"

This time, I didn't look back. I probably would have turned around and begged them to forgive me for my senseless behavior.

I drove. Daylight turned to dark and back again as I drove. Over the next three years, I traveled the world. I saw places I never dreamed of seeing, when I was human. Statue of Liberty, Paris, Brazil, Africa. All places have to have a cloudy day sometime or another. I even visited Matthew some. He traveled with me for some time before he decided that he wanted to find another cloudy, small town and settle down. I never stayed in one place for more than three days. I stayed on the move, distracting myself.

I even visited the Volturi. I vowed to never do that again. Their diet was just awful. I could never imagine living off of humans. They didn't want me to leave, though. They wanted me to stay and join the guard because of my shielding power – my ability to shield my mind and sometimes other minds. I politely declined.

Everyday I missed my family more. Everyday I wanted to go back, but I wasn't ready. Every time I was on the verge of going back, I visited a new and exciting place.

**Three years later.**

I looked in the mirror. If I went back, now – back to the house where my incomplete family lived – I wonder what they would think of me. Would I be there equal? Or would they still think of me as their little sister, their youngest daughter? Would I be mature in their eyes? Mature enough to make my own decisions? Whether it be what color converse to where that day, or who I want to spend the rest of my existence with.

I liked to think that in the three years that I had been gone that I had changed. My body couldn't physically change, but _I_ could. I hadmatured. I had thought that I was mature then, but, now, I _knew _I was mature.

I, also, liked to think that you could see my change. See a bit of wisdom etched in my face. In my eyes, in the set of my mouth, the expressions it wore. Maybe, you could even see that I was a bit older than my body let on. In the way I walked, patient yet determined. In the way I held myself. Head up, shoulders back. Confident but not arrogantly so. A little bit of compassion in the arch of my brow, the way I tilted my head when someone spoke.

Hoping that they would notice these little alterations, I got off a plane in Seattle. I went to a nice car dealer shop. I had no clue where my BMW was, now. I had left it at some airport on the East Coast, a while back. I bought a new bright red Ferrari with my credit card. After some paperwork, I was on my way to Forks in my amazing new car.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, but Stephenie Meyer does.**

My duffel bag thrown over my shoulder, I knocked on the Victorian styled mansion's door. I guessed that they would still be here, but they would have to leave soon, to keep up their human facade. Esme came to the door, Carlisle behind her. Both faces portrayed shock. Carlisle quickly composed himself. "Come in, come in." I walked through the door. The house was still the same. Rosalie and Emmett were situated on the coach. Alice and Jasper were perched on the staircase. Edward was back, for he was sitting on the bench to his piano.

Maybe, I had made a mistake. I wasn't needed here. Everyone looked to be fine. Edward was back. They could have been waiting for me to leave, so they could call Edward and tell him he could come back because I was gone. Maybe, I just needed to turn around and leave. I could visit China, Greenland, and any other place I hadn't made it to in my little adventure.

Before my thoughts could go any further, I was tackled. Alice was squeezing me with all her might. "Don't you _ever _leave again, Missy!" I hugged her back.

"Wasn't planning on it." I wasn't. Not now, at least. That one gesture had vanished all my thoughts of running off, distracting myself with big cities and tourist attractions.

As soon as Alice was pulled away, Esme was there. She pulled me into her embrace with shocking force. "When I saw you at the door, I thought I was seeing things. It really is you! I missed you so much, Bella!" She cried.

"I missed you, too, Esme," I murmured.

Emmett was there. "Squirt!" He picked me up and twirled me around.

When Emmett put me down, Rosalie smacked me upside the head. "Leave again, and I will kill you." She then proceeded to pull me into a fierce hug. Coming from Rose, it was touching. Jasper was next . We didn't say anything, just hugged each other.

I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, I am so sorry for yelling at you. It was uncalled for. I am very sorry." He pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine, Bella. I owe you an apology, also. I'm sorry for not letting you make your own choices."

"It's fine." I turned back to the rest of the family. "Now that we are all apologizing, I have to apologize, again. I am terribly sorry for leaving." They all said they understood and that it's all in the past. We all sat down somewhere in the living room. They asked me what I had been up to. I told them about all I had seen and done. All the things that had reminded me of them and the things that made me miss them more. In return, I had learned a few things: they had attended Forks High School – I mean Rose, Em, Alice, and Jazz had – none of them liked it, they were moving, soon, Edward had only returned a few weeks ago.

We talked into early the next morning. Everyone but Edward contributed. After we had talked about absolutely everything, we decided to watch a movie. I don't think anyone really watched the movie. Everyone was basking in the feeling of being together. Our family was complete, now.

Later on in the day, all the guys except Edward decided to go hunting. Rosalie and Alice said, and I quote, 'We really are over due for shoe shopping!'. Then, they exited the house. Esme decided it was time to attend to her garden.

It was just Edward and I, now. Talk about awkward. He looked over at me. "They did this on purpose. Leaving us alone, I mean. They think it will make up for what happened a few years ago. And, it's their way to say they give us permission."

"Permission for what?" I was pretty sure I knew what he meant, but I wanted to be completely sure. I didn't want to do something – though, I doubt I would have the guts to make a move – and upset my family.

"This," Edward whispered. He leaned down and kissed me, then. It was short and sweet, but the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

*****************************

Our family really did approve. They were happy because we were happy. I had never been in love, but as time went on, I found out what it felt like and meant. To be able to give your life for someone without a second thought. Though, it never came down to that, I knew I would be able to do it. Without a doubt.

A year later, Edward and I were married. I was ecstatic. I radiated happiness. Edward was just as happy. The rest of the family was, too.

We continued on with our eternity together. All of us. We went through a lot to get there, but it was worth it. Having everyone you love with you, all of them happy, will change you.

And change you for the better.

_**THE END.**_

**Author's note: This story is complete. I'm sorry to all who weren't happy with it. To those who like it, I'm ecstatic.**

**This is my second completed fanfiction. The other one was a one-shot, so it doesn't really count. I'm pretty happy to complete one that's not only a chapter.**

**If you liked my writing, you can check out my other stories. I'd love that!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers who got me here. I would have given up long ago on this story, if it weren't for you. When I felt like this story was going no where, I would get some reviews and realize that some people actually wanted me to continue. Thank you all. I love you, guys. You're an amazing bunch of people.**


End file.
